


missing home

by MrGrumpyGills43



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i love lance being homesick tbh, its a great writing tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrumpyGills43/pseuds/MrGrumpyGills43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started off well enough. The team finally able to sit down and relax without being bothered by Galra. To make it even better, Shiro had managed to find something similar to a deck of cards for them to play with.</p><p>But then things to get more tense. Lance had become more withdrawn as the day wore on. His jokes became more infrequent and he was quiet for longer stretches of time. It wasn’t until he finally went to his room that Hunk decided to find out what was wrong with his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing home

The day had started off well enough. The team finally able to sit down and relax without being bothered by Galra. To make it even better, Shiro had managed to find something similar to a deck of cards for them to play with.

But then things to get more tense. Lance had become more withdrawn as the day wore on. His jokes became more infrequent and he was quiet for longer stretches of time. It wasn’t until he finally went to his room that Hunk decided to find out what was wrong with his friend.

If Lance knew that Hunk was following him, he showed no signs of it. He didn’t acknowledge Hunk’s presence a single time until he entered his room and Hunk had to clear his throat. His face, which had been tense moments prior, instantly switched to a cocky façade. “Hey, Hunk. What’s up?”

The switch in attitude didn’t go unnoticed by Hunk and he frowned slightly. “I noticed you were acting a little off and wanted to see if you were okay,” he said, awaiting Lance’s response.

The sudden bark of laughter was not even close to what Hunk was expected. Lance wiped a mock tear from the corner of his eye and smiled. “Of course I’m fine, buddy. I’ve never been better.”

Hunk’s expression didn’t waver. If anything his frown grew even deeper. “Lance… you know you don’t have to hide anything from me. If something’s upsetting you, please tell me.”

“Like I said, nothing’s wrong,” Lance said a bit too fast. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get a headstart on my beauty sleep.” He winked before heading deeper into his room, the door automatically beginning to close behind him.

Hunk stopped the door with one hand and grabbed at the back of Lance’s jacket. “No. Don’t you dare shut me out,” he muttered lowly, pulling Lance back to him in a fierce hug. “I’ve known you for years, I know when you’re upset.”

It only took a few seconds before Lance relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arms around the yellow paladin. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I miss them so much, y'know?” He chuckled wetly, letting tears slip past his eyelids. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Hunk rubbed soothing circles into his friend’s upper back, bringing his other arm to Lance’s lower back. “Yeah, I get that. It hurts when I do little things like cook. It reminds me of my mom.”

Lance didn’t reply, choosing to rest his head against Hunk’s shoulder. They stayed like that until Lance’s breath evened out. He pulled back slowly, Hunk instinctively wiping away stray tears. The blue paladin took one of Hunk’s hands in his and interlocked their fingers together. “Thanks for, uh, coming to find me.”

Hunk smiled softly, giving a shrug. “I can’t let you hurt on your own, now can I?”

Lance hesitated only for a second before connected their lips together in a gentle kiss. It was soft, unrushed. Lance was the first to pull back, his cheeks dusted a fine red. He squeezed Hunk’s hand and looked down. “Do you, maybe, spend the night here tonight?”

“I would love to!” Hunk exclaimed loudly, his face darker than Lance’s by a long shot. He covered his face with his free hand and laughed nervously.

Lance, for once, didn’t make fun of him. Instead he gently led Hunk to his bed and made room for him.

The night was quiet and calm, the two boys never letting go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short,,,,, and bad,,,,,,
> 
> yell at me about voltron on tumblr at kermeme


End file.
